


Someone has to go first

by Realtearsforfictionalpeople



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realtearsforfictionalpeople/pseuds/Realtearsforfictionalpeople
Summary: Some days, it’s like she never left Hope’s Peak.Some days the guilt is too much to even move.But Sakura would have wanted her to stay.So she does.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Someone has to go first

Aoi had seen plenty of romance movies in her time. Plenty funny, witty and sappy, but nothing hit home quite like the tragic love affair. One gone, the other left alone. There were a million plots to the same end, and hers was just one story from an endless library. 

Sometimes she wished it had been her, but that was selfish. She was lucky to have her life, Sakura had died for it, and so many others had too. Throwing it away would be a dishonour to their sacrifice. Some days, that was the only reason she was still here. 

Sakura would have wanted her to be strong.

Sakura would have wanted her to keep going. 

But that didn't stop it hurting. It didn't stop the guilt, that seemed all consuming at times, nothing but that evil bear's laughter and pools of her own tears. Almost like she was back on the outside of that door, trapped with Sakura just out of her grasp. Always just out of reach.

Makoto said she was waiting, up by pearly gates or something equally fantastic, and they need only wait for the day they could reunite. 

Wait.

She had spent her life waiting. Waiting to be accepted to Hope’s Peak, waiting to leave Hope’s Peak, waiting to feel happy again. And now, waiting to reunite with Sakura.

Life without her always felt like something was missing, as if she had left a piece of herself at Hope's Peak. Perhaps that piece had died with Sakura, something to keep her company while she was waiting.. she could only hope. 

Could only hope that the hole in her heart would be filled, someday. 

She had escaped that school years ago, but her heart still roamed its long forgotten halls.

Still trapped outside that door.

Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but if I’m sad about them, then you will be too. );(
> 
> As always any constructive criticism or thoughts are welcome. <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
